seacraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Spawn (suburb)
Were you looking for Spawn, the structure? Spawn is the suburb that covers Spawn and part of the bridge to Mainland Plaza. Facilities Spawn contains a few useful facilities. Transportation This area has a train station on the southern side of Spawn. This station has six platforms and is part of the South-Western line, the East-Western line, and the Underwater line. The Shopping Centre also has a train station which has two platforms and connects to the underwater line. It also has docks which are currently used to get to Mainland Plaza and Sam's Dragon Village. Shopping Centre :Main article: Shopping Centre The Shopping Centre can also be found in Spawn. Here, you can buy and sell all sorts of goods. Attratctions Spawn has few things to satisfy your entertainment needs. Spleef :Main article: Spleef One of these things is. Spleef was Seacraft's first ever minigame where you destroy blocks to try and make other players fall down. Mascots You can also find two of Seacraft's Mascots at Spawn. Wally the Whale can be found above the noticeboard and Terry the Turtle can be found along the bridge to Sunflower Town. Wally changes his hat every month and Terry's shell can be changed by players. The Nether :Main article: The Nether Spawn also grants you access to The Nether. In this hellish world, you can find a PvP arena and a parkour run. The PvP arena is a small arena with a pool of lava in the middle. It also has fire that can be toggled on and off. The parkour run consists of three stages. The first stage is a platform or netherrack with holes in it. Parts of the platform has fire on it. The next stage consists of a few small floating netherrack islands. The third stage is single-block parkour. History During Seacraft Alpha Spawn was one of the two main islands. The structure was made out of mossy cobblestone and glowstone. Spleef was built off of it. During Seacraft Beta, a large piece of land was built off of Spawn. This was going to be the original plaza, where people could buy and sell things. This space was taken up by a Pokemon Arena. When Mainland was discovered, a bridge was built to it. Along this bridge, a pirate ship was built. A courthouse was built a bit further along. Griefing History Spawn was often a main targeted area for griefing. Many times Spawn was griefed, the pirate ship was griefed, the court was griefed and more. Eventually, the pirate ship and the court were completely destroyed. Recent History Spawn was redone when Minecraft 1.8 was released. It was changed to prismarine to give it a better ocean feel. Lots of mossy cobblestone was put into Mainland Plaza's junkyard at the time. Also, two of Seacraft's mascots were added at Spawn. During Seacraft 2.1.6, Wally the Whale was added. During Seacraft 2.3.2, Terry the Turtle was added. Another main addition was the Shopping Centre added in Seacraft 2.3.7 and its two-floor expansion in Seacraft 2.3.9. It is currently the largest quartz structure in all of Seacraft. Trivia *Spawn will be the only suburb with two train stations, Spawn Station and the Shopping Centre Station. Category:Suburbs